


Ms. Jones, you're trying to seduce me....aren't you?

by ej3467273



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Excuses to write Spider-Man, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ej3467273/pseuds/ej3467273
Summary: Oneshots in Michelle and Peter's relationship throughout their lives. Chapter 4: Their (Well the lead up) to their first time.Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. That song, which MJ had blasted in his ears after she played Mafia III, was now starting to sound like a lie.He didn’t have to die to go to heaven. He swallowed, his mouth dry. He licked his lips just watching her and the words finally come to his mind.“Ms. Jones...you’re trying to seduce me,” he says and MJ raises an eyebrow in return. “Aren’t you?”





	1. Drones, Soldiers, and Falcons

**Author's Note:**

> Send me ideas for more one-shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you took on the Winter Soldier and stopped his metal arm, beat up the Falcon, and webbed them both up and still ended up losing to a drone?”
> 
> Peter smugness was destroyed by MJ’s simple comment. His chest held high, he protested.
> 
> “Hey, in my defense, that drone was really not a threat. Spider-sense didn’t pick up till it was dragging me through the air.”
> 
> “Whatever. You still got beaten up by a drone. ”

**QUEENS**

“So, what’s the coolest thing you’ve ever done as Spider-Man?” MJ asked, tapping her finger against his thigh. It’s distracting, her touch, and his thoughts can’t process straight. “And don’t tell me the ‘I stole Captain America’s shield’ story again. Something new. Something original. Or at least something different.”

The two were in Peter’s apartment bedroom -his own apartment, thank you very much, paid for by his photos and pizza delivery job- where they were supposed to working on their history homework together. _It’s always history isn’t?_ Instead, MJ had been prodding him to tell her stories about his earlier days as Spider-Man and when he had first fought with the Avengers.

“Come on MJ, _that is the coolest thing._ Besides fighting the Sinister Six for like, the thousandth time, I haven’t done much else,” he whined, trying (and failing) to focus on reading Heinz Guderian’s _Achtung Panzer._ His professor, some dude just frankly _obsessed_ with World War II, was making them read about old German generals and he was _bored._ But it was a GE and he needed to get a strong grade so he didn’t have to take it again. He was failing at focusing because MJ was currently tracing her finger along his arm, up his neck. He shuddered at her touch. “I mean, being mentored by Tony Stark is cool and all and there’s that time I wore the Iron Spider suit-”

“Oh god, please don’t talk about Tony Stark,” she whined, withdrawing her finger from his neck, making almost _whimper._  “I get that he’s cool and all, but he’s a part of the military industrial complex and wanted to _privatize_ world peace.”

“Hey, Stark Industries hasn’t sold weapons to foreign countries since 2008 and he’s gotten over the whole cocky billionaire thing since he got together with Ms. Potts,” he argued back, defending his boss slash mentor slash weapons supplier. MJ was distracting as she started to draw something on his arm with her nail.  “And without those Iron Man suits and his billions, New York would have been nuked. _We would have_ been nuked by the government.”

“The man advocates for slashing taxes for corporations and has publicly made fun of the gender wage gap. The only thing he’s got going for him is that Pepper Potts is the CEO of his company _and_ he’s leading the world in clean-energy. Now if only we would modernize our power grid... ”

“I trust Tony Stark more than I trust the government that turned out to have a secret Nazi death cult making up half of their top law enforcement agency. Or you know, that spies on us without us knowing about it. Hell, they could know _I’m_ Spider-Man,” Peter retorted sharply. _Where the fuck is this coming from?_ “Plus, Tony Stark makes cool suits and he gave me my own. And technically speaking, the United States has one of the highest corporate tax rates in the world. You got me on the wage gap, though...”

“Let’s not get bogged down in an argument about economics,” MJ said with a finality. “Just tell a story, I’m _booreeed…”_

“Okay princess,” Peter said, taking delight in MJ frowning at him. She then flicked him in the nose with her pen. “You ever heard of the Winter Soldier?”

She gave out a slight gasp. Peter had never told anybody that he taken on the Winter Soldier, one of the most infamous assassins in recent history. A man with a metal arm, super strength, and a bad 90s haircut.

“ _You_ took on the Winter Soldier?” she asked in a furious whisper. “I don’t mean to sound like Ned, but you were _fifteen_ during the Avengers Civil War. How’d...how’d you do it?”

Peter loved it when MJ transitioned from detached girlfriend to Spider-Man fangirl. She had fallen in love with _Peter Parker_ and not his alter-ego, which meant he felt much more comfortable telling her Spider-Man stories. He was distracted when she leaned into him, draping an arm over him and snuggling in closer. _Breathe Parker, breathe._ He cleared his throat, before wrapping his own arm around MJ...

“So, I was wall-crawling into a terminal before I swung in and kicked the Falcon-”

 

**SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN, DOES WHAT EVER A SPIDER CAN**

 

He had stopped Winter Soldier’s metal arm. It was so fucking hilarious, so fucking awesome, that he just gazed at it with awe, noticing the layers of metal that were weaved into it and was thinking about how cool it was that it functioned just like a normal arm. Not just a regular prosthetic, but a fully functional arm, like nothing had ever happened to the regular one but just get encased in metal plating.

The red star betrayed its Soviet origins, the haircut looked like something from the 90s, and Peter knew this was Bucky Barnes, the best friend of Captain America. He was just...just fanboying the hell out of this moment right now. _Hmmm...it seems like the arm is made up of titanium alloys; doesn’t have the strength of vibranium, but it’s still pretty strong._

“YOU HAVE A METAL ARM? That is awesome dude!” he exclaimed, twisting the arm slightly to get a better look. The Winter Soldier shot him a look like he couldn’t believe that this fifteen-year-old kid from Queens had stopped his arm; an arm that had given him the ability to stop Captain America’s shield, ‘kill’ Nick Fury, and take on German special forces with ease.

Peter continued to examine the arm, noting the black glove that was fitted over metal fingers. _Deal with the flexibility?_ He didn’t have the opportunity to further examine it as Sam Wilson, the ‘Falcon’ jumped right back into action, his wings extending and the engines sputtering back to life. He crashed straight into Peter and enveloped him, breaking Peter’s grip of the Winter Soldier’s arm.

Peter started to grapple with him, trying to break his grip. He marveled at how easy it was to do so but still hung on for one more second to deliver a line he had wanted to do since he was a little kid.

“You have the right to remain silent!” he shouted as he finally broke from the Falcon’s grasp, turning like a cat and firing off a web to the roof of the terminal.

**_MJ really likes to interrupt Peter_ **

“ _You really said you have the right to remain silent? This isn’t an 80s buddy cop comedy, this was a fight against the Avengers,” MJ deadpanned and Peter flustered. He was used to joking in the middle of fighting to relieve some of the tension._

_"Errr...yes?”_

_“You’re such a loser.”_

_Peter didn’t miss a beat._

_“You’re dating me, what does that make you?”_

_“Someone who should be commended for putting up with you.”_

_“Hey!”_

**_Getting back to the story_ **

He started to follow Falcon, bobbing and weaving through the various hooks, nooks, and cranny of the upper part of the building. He continued to fire off webs, swinging from support to support, trying to stop the flying man from leaving the building.

The Falcon turned and fired off a missile, which Peter avoided by jumping down and swinging to another support. The explosion behind him told him that the Falcon was using micro-missiles that were lethal. _Holy shit, is this guy trying to kill me?_ Then he realized, he was stronger than pretty much anybody on the Avengers. He had the ability to take it.

As he was about to swing down and continue his pursuit of Falcon, he sensed something coming behind him. He didn’t know why, he just felt the hairs of his skin start to lift, and his spider eyes expanded.

“OH GOD.”

And he ducked at just the right moment as a literal flying advertisement came slicing through the air, almost taking off his head. _Oh, fuck you too Winter Soldier._ Just before it could exit the building, he caught it with his webs and brought it back to him. Scanning the area, he saw the Winter Soldier duck behind a kiosk and peek his head out, trying to see how his attack came out.

_“Hey buddy, I think you lost this!”_

Peter flung the advertisement with a bit more strength than he intended, but the bastard deserved it. Sure he had a cool metal arm, but fuck that guy for almost decapitating him. Just because he was Spider-Man didn’t mean he had the ability to regrow limbs - _no wait, that’s lizards, not spiders-_ and he certainly didn’t have the means of growing back a head.

As the Winter Soldier was recovering from Peter’s retaliatory strike, the Falcon came bursting back into the action, kicking Peter with a lot of force. The Spider-Man calculated what the flying man was trying to do and saw that he was attempting to drive him into the ground. Shooting a web to a beam, he flipped through the air and aimed his web shooters right at the Falcon’s thrusters.

_Got you!_ Curling his middle and ring fingers downwards, the web shooters sprang to life once more, landing his custom-made formula right on the Falcon’s left thruster.

**_Once more interrupted. Can’t catch a break can ya Spidey?_ **

_“Wait, you landed your custom-made formula right on the Falcon’s left thruster? Sounds like the start to a good time.”_

_“Can you just let me tell the story please?”_

_“Sorry. Proceed, proceed!”_

**_Proceeding..._ **

 

The wings immediately retracted and the Falcon went crashing through a store booth, before sliding to a stop. Peter’s body sung as he swung, firing off two webs that trapped Falcon’s arms to the railing. Sam Wilson looked from arm to arm, in amazement and disgust, before turning his glare at Spider-Man. The fifteen-year-old jumped onto another kiosk and stared at the wings.

_Hmm...carbon-fibre? Would explain the flexibility of the wings and the ability to be light enough to have only two thrusters but strong enough to be able to carry a man._

“Are those wings made out of carbon fibre?” he blurted out, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Is this stuff coming out of you?”

Peter ignored him, barreling on about the Falcon’s wings,”That would explain the rigid-flexibility ratio, which, I gotta say is awesome man.”

The Falcon looked at him like he was crazy. Giving Peter a bewildered stare, he simply stated,”I don’t know if you’ve ever been in a fight before, but there’s usually not this much talking.”

Peter chuckled. Talking was how he got out of a long of things, especially when he was younger. He used to joke around with Flash to get out of fights before he got skinnier and taller than the bully, which made the idiot shift tactics.

“I’m sorry, my bad,” he said and flung a web to the ceiling of the building and began to swing down. He spotted Winter Soldier trying to intercept him and so, in response to the guy throwing a sign at him, he crashed into the two, which caved in the glass and sent the two rival Avengers to the floor below. Almost laughing to himself, he webbed up Falcon once more and then trapped the Winter Soldier’s metal arm to the ground with another web.

“Guys, look, I’d love to keep this up, but I’ve only got one job today and I’ve got to impress Mr. Stark. So...I’m really sorry.”

Now, spider-sense was still relatively new to him. He could make out big objects coming to him with relative ease. But he didn’t see Falcon subtly move his hand to his wrist nor did he hear the drone coming towards him. He extended his hand and prepared to fire when a cable wrapped around his hand.

“ _What?”_

The drone flew forward, propelling him through the air above his targets. He then bounced into a steel beam before crashing through glass. The drone pivoted and turned left, letting Peter go. He plummeted to the ground, all the while screaming.

_“AHHH!!!!”_

 

**_BACK TO LIFE, BACK TO REALITY_ **

 

“So you took on the Winter Soldier and stopped his metal arm, beat up the Falcon, and webbed them both up and still ended up losing to a drone?”

Peter smugness was destroyed by MJ’s simple comment. His chest held high, he protested.

“Hey, in my defense, that drone was really not a threat. Spider-sense didn’t pick up till it was dragging me through the air.”

“Whatever. You still got beaten up by a _drone._ ”

The man who could stop a bus with his bare hands decided that he was no longer going to tolerate MJ’s remarks and turned towards her, withdrawing his arm from around her and using it to pin her down on the bed. She squeaked in surprise as he threw _Achtung Panzer_ to the wall, not even bothering to use his web shooters to trap it against the peeling paint.

“What are you doing Peter?” MJ asked with wide eyes.

“I’m going to show you something, Ms. Jones…” Peter said, awed at his own audacity. Usually it was MJ who started their... _exercises_ but this time, he was going to do it. “And you’re going to like it.”

MJ giggled, despite herself, but was soon silenced by Peter’s strong glare. He then looked at his web shooters and an idea sprung up. MJ must have followed it as well because she was visibly shaking...whether it was anticipation, sacredness, or whatever, he needed to make sure.

“Is this going to be alright with you?” he asked and she nodded quickly. _Consent,_ Peter reminded himself. It was something that had been hammered into his mind by all the female figures in his life, along with the video training required by college.

He then webbed MJ’s hands together…

Well...that’s a story for another time...and another author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to the Graduate, when Benjamin accuses Mrs. Robinson of trying to seduce him. Will be explored later. 
> 
> MJ is a liberal feminist. I got that from the film and will be trying to portray her as such, though her intellectual sparring here is kind of lacking, I must admit. Peter isn't really political (we'll just dub him a radical centrist) but does have views that range from the right and the left; as explained by his references to Captain America: Winter Soldier and the U.S corporate tax rate. I'm not really making an argument for either side, just exploring them. Also Tony Stark? Definitely would argue for lower tax rates so he could build more Iron Man suits (kidding.)
> 
> Achtung Panzer is a military book by General Heinz Guderian in 1936. Guderian fought for the Nazis in World War II. He led the invasion of France and pioneered the ideas of blitzkrieg (though he didn't call it that) and was later sidelined by Hitler after the retreat from Moscow during the final phases of Operation Barbarossa. His book is remarkable in that it is a detailed case study of armored forces during World War I while being the basis of German armored doctrine and rejects the 'stab in the back' myth perpetuated by the Nazis. 
> 
> This doesn't take place in my current fic, I've Got The World On a String, which takes place during Peter Parker's senior year in high school. I might make some allusions to it as it progresses, but as far as I'm concerned, they're two different continuities of the MCU. 
> 
> And yes, always make sure you get consent before you have sex. I don't write smut nor do I envision myself writing it in the near future, but it is fun to read.


	2. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their library wasn’t big, only a few sections, and MJ would usually be browsing the few philosophy texts the library carried. She had been intellectually taking on John Stuart Mills’s On Liberty and the principles of utilitarianism for the past week now, but she wasn’t there. Mrs. Demeter was busy typing away on her computer humming “Sam’s Song” as she worked.
> 
> “Oh Peter, it’s nice to see you!” she greeted and Peter only offered a meek wave in response, too busy thinking of the thousand ways MJ is going to kill him as soon as she sees him. She gives a sly grin, much too wolfish for a woman her age. “If you’re looking for Ms. Jones, she checked out a book titled The Big Book of Pain: Torture and Punishment Throughout History and went marching in that direction.”
> 
> The kind old lady pointed towards where the hallway was, where MJ and he had lockers near each other. He gulped, shot off a twenty-one gun salute to the librarian (which also doubled as a salute for his funeral) and yelled thanks over his shoulder as he charged like the Confederates during the third day of the Battle of Gettysburg.

Peter Parker knew he made a mistake.

There he was, talking with Ned about  _ The Last Jedi  _ when MJ appeared, as usual, carrying a book titled  _ Thrawn  _ and he had almost geeked out. MJ was reading a  _ Star Wars  _ book? Timothy Zahn was one of the legendary writers of the  _ Star Wars  _ literary world and ever since  _ Star Wars Rebels  _ came out with Thrawn back in canon, he had wanted to get his hands on the book.

Just seeing MJ read it, it made him...well it made his heart melt, his brain bust, and his mind go numb. He didn’t mean to blurt it out, but holy shit, with her scowl, her I don’t give a damn attitude, that black shirt and matching jacket, her hair (out of control and yet somehow more beautiful than Liz ever was), her nose scrunching as she turned the crinkled pages of  _ Thrawn  _ one by one made him just throw it up without even thinking of the consequences.  _ Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!  _ was apparently his new motto.

“Hey MJ, do you want to see  _ The Last Jedi  _ with me when it comes out tomorrow?” he asked, right in front of Ned, who had been talking about how he couldn’t wait to see how it compared to  _ Empire Strikes Back.  _ Ned stopped talking, staring at Peter like he’s the biggest fucking idiot in the world right now.

“Huh?” she squeaked -which, in Peter’s mind was the cutest damn thing the world had ever heard- and Ned was dead silent, the only other person who knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man and had the biggest fucking crush on MJ Queens had ever seen, his horror growing with various facial expressions.  

That was when Peter knew he had made a mistake. She had gotten up from the table and just  _ left.  _ Vanished. Vamoosed. She was gone, leaving behind no trace of the snarky girl Peter had fallen for.  _ Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  _ He was panicking and his mind went blank, back to the time when he had asked Liz out to the homecoming dance. He had abandoned her at the most critical time, not even stopping to give her one dance, just racing off to face her dad.

“Dude...what the hell did you just do?” Ned asked quietly, keeping his voice low as heads turned to follow MJ out of the cafeteria. Peter was mentally beating the shit out of himself. How could he just do that? Ask out his sorta best friend (Ned was his best friend as well, but he had never considered him a romantic prospect.)? There was something there that spoke of the stereotype where boys and girls couldn’t be friends and always had to be romantically attached.

_ Stupid. Fucking stupid Parker!  _

“I...I think I just asked MJ out and she walked away?” he offered lamely, which Ned just responded to by slapping his hand against his forehead. “I wasn’t thinking okay! She was just there, reading  _ Thrawn  _ and I got excited and all these emotions came out and  _ aarrgh!” _

He slammed his fist into the table. Now, if this was a year and a half ago when he didn’t have his powers, it would have bounced back and he would be holding his fist in pain while Ned laughed at him. But instead, he  _ cracked  _ the table. Once more, he was a lucky son of a bitch. It seemed like most of the cafeteria had moved  _ away  _ from him, putting distance between them and the man who had just signed his own death warrant.

“I know! I saw just like every single person in the cafeteria!” Ned furiously whispered. He then added in a bit of a hurt voice. “I thought we were going to see  _ The Last Jedi  _ together though.”

Peter sighed, letting his frustrations out once more. “I said  _ Saturday.  _ Remember? You got that ‘date’ with Betty Brant?”

Ned immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh, that’s right! Still dude, you better try and find her.”

Now  _ that  _ surprised him. Ned, by all accounts, was no coward but he hated confrontation. It took MJ and Peter to literally drag him out of his hiding spot in the library in order to ask out Betty (like the man had promised to do) and had stuttered like a mess. Luckily Betty had found it cute and endearing and said yes.

It wasn’t like Peter would have been any different if he had planned to ask out MJ. He’d probably be a stuttering mess as well. But he had just gone up and asked her.

“Are you sure?” Peter wanted to bolt right now and jump off the Brooklyn Bridge instead. “Should I give her some time to think-”

“Peter,” Ned interrupted. “You just asked her out, Your secret crush knows you’ve got a crush on her. Might as well get it over with, you know?”

The teenaged superhero saw the wisdom in Ned’s words. He would have to confront her -and by confront, he meant deal with his feelings like a man! (that sounded fucking stupid, now that he thought about it- and just talk about his actions. His feelings for her.

He knew that she didn’t feel the same way. The way she spoke to him, addressing him as ‘loser’ and ‘dweeb’ every time he saw her, how she acted in that weird detached way that just made him want her more.  _ Heartaches by the number, troubles by the score, Everyday you love me less. Each day I love you more. _

He abandoned his lunch and went looking for MJ. But before he had left the cafeteria, he spotted  _ Thrawn  _ sitting alone and cold on the floor. MJ must have dropped it when she was leaving the room, so he scooped it up and tucked underneath his arm.

He knew that MJ was probably in three places; lunch detention room, so that she could draw the angsty and angry faces of those unlucky enough to be with Coach Wilson for thirty minutes, the library, where she spent ninety percent of her free time reading everything from  _ Game of Thrones  _ to  _ The Second Sex,  _ or next to their lockers. It was funny - _ well not so funny right now-  _ because she and he were next to each other. He spent more time with her than anyone else besides Ned and Aunt May.

He checked the lunch detention room, only seeing Flash in there because the idiot had been caught trying to see an illegal CD to a DJ on campus, who quickly flashed him a death glare. Coach Wilson was busy visiting his own Circle of Hell that Dante’s  _ Inferno  _ could not conjure up, so Peter quickly vacated the area and went straight to the library.

Their library wasn’t big, only a few sections, and MJ would usually be browsing the few philosophy texts the library carried. She had been intellectually taking on John Stuart Mills’s  _ On Liberty  _ and the principles of utilitarianism for the past week now, but she wasn’t there. Mrs. Demeter was busy typing away on her computer humming “Sam’s Song” as she worked.

“Oh Peter, it’s nice to see you!” she greeted and Peter only offered a meek wave in response, too busy thinking of the thousand ways MJ is going to kill him as soon as she sees him. She gives a sly grin, much too wolfish for a woman her age. “If you’re looking for Ms. Jones, she checked out a book titled  _ The Big Book of Pain: Torture and Punishment Throughout History  _ and went marching in that direction.”

The kind old lady pointed towards where the hallway was, where MJ and he had lockers near each other. He gulped, shot off a twenty-one gun salute to the librarian (which also doubled as a salute for his funeral) and yelled thanks over his shoulder as he charged like the Confederates during the third day of the Battle of Gettysburg.

Pickett’s Charge. The Somme. Verdun. Pick any battle where a human wave ran or charged across no man’s land in order to reach the other side. The hallway was no man’s land, his locker was the destination. He was destined to be slaughtered, left on the battlefield as carrion for the birds of prey (i.e. Flash).

His spider-sense, his goddamn spider-sense that could detect a flying sign heading to him or telling that a droplet of wine was hitting his forehead, picked up the one hundred and twenty-five girl hurling towards him with the force she could muster.

He just acted on instinct. Her intent had been to slam him in the lockers, Peter surmised, so in his defense, he doesn’t mean to  _ grab  _ her and spin himself and her towards the locker. Now she was the trapped against the cool metal of the locker, her hand stuck with webbing as he had acted purely on muscle memory, her face wracked with surprise and anger.

“WHAT. THE. HELL,” she had fury whispered at him as he just realized her hand was stuck. Her eyes dawned in realization and she started to sputter,” I knew it. I knew that you were Spider-Man-”

So that’s when Peter made another mistake. He heard that someone was walking towards them, the tell-tale signs of high heels against the tile, so he just walked up to MJ and pressed his lips against hers. She squeaked -the same squeak she had given him when he had blurted out those damn words that got him in this situation in the first place- and she stood there, not responding. Peter panicked because he was the only doing something, but apparently, she liked the whole kissing thing as well, because she started to respond in kind.

“ _ Peter,”  _ she groaned and blood immediately began rushing downwards because well,  _ fuck,  _ he’s a teenage boy with hormones, the girl of his dreams is kissing him, and just let him live, okay? His hand cupped around her neck to bring her in closer, molding their lips even further onto each other, and he used his free hand to curl itself around her trapped hand. Using his strength, he gradually began to free it so that when whoever was walking down and inevitably get them in trouble, she didn’t have to explain why she was covered in webbing (mind out of gutter Peter,  _ mind out of the gutter). _

“Excuse me?” he heard someone ask and he turned to see Ms. Warren with her hands on her hips and he broke contact with MJ. “Do you know this school’s code on PDA?”

Peter offered a lame answer. “It’s not PDA if no one is around?”

MJ rolled her eyes at his poor ass attempt to get himself out of trouble. “Ms. Warren, no kissing, I know. Peter here...we need to talk about things.”

Peter doesn’t know how MJ does it, maintain that rebel attitude while simultaneously being loved by almost every single teacher at Midtown, but Ms. Warren nods. She offered a warning though.

“Fine. But no more PDA at Midtown, am I understood?” and the two teens head bobble faster than an Iron Man bobblehead. Satisfied, she left, leaving the two hormone-raging teenagers alone. The tension between is so thick that not even Vision’s infinity stone beam could cut through it. They’re both breathing hard, MJ’s hair is tousled, his lips are puffy, and he just wants to kiss her some more.

“Listen MJ, about the cafeteria thing, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to ask you out,” and as soon as the words come out of his mouth, he’s back on the defensive, backed against the ropes as MJ the boxer is going to knock his ass out. “I don’t mean it like that! I didn’t mean to ask you  _ like that.  _ I want to ask you out, but it should have been something else, like a concert, or something cliche and normal instead of  _ The Last Freaking Jedi.” _

She’s silent and with each moment of silence, Peter is imagining she’s thinking of ways to torture him.  _ There’s the rack where they stretch you out till your inner organs are destroyed or the donkey where they make you sit on a wooden table of sorts till you’re bleeding out of the ass.  _ His mind is going to the coffin with the spikes when she speaks up.

“Peter...you’re a dork. A cute dork, but still a dork,” she finally answered. Her voice is soft, much softer than usual. “I left because I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what? You’re not afraid of anything.”

“I was afraid that you didn’t mean it. That you were doing it to fill the void of Liz. I’m not the popular girl. I’m just..MJ. ”

And that’s when Peter laughs. He doesn’t mean to, but pearls of laughter just burst from his throat.  _ Replace Liz?  _ Liz was a beautiful girl, his first crush in high school, the unattainable girl that somehow became attainable. Yes, she was awesome and she did leave a hole, but that had been filled gradually. MJ was something else entirely.

She’s just MJ. And she’s more than that. She’s the girl who calls him loser, nerd, and dweeb on every occasion she can, the one who sits on Legos because she’s bored and wants to do something else, the girl who could talk to his aunt and not be uncomfortable as Aunt May is telling her about the time he had accidentally walked into elementary school butt naked. She’s perfect in all the ways Liz wasn’t. She's grounded in reality. 

“No. You were never there to fill a void MJ. You’re  _ you.  _ You’re the girl that haunts my dreams at night, the girl who I want to be with. Liz was special, I get that. But she was a girl on the pedestal, someone who I didn’t know very well. I  _ know you.” _

And his words are a finality. Her wall, the wall that she put up between her and everybody else, it fell like the Berlin Wall, broken down by both their efforts. They gave into their feelings and she tenderly, unsure in her movements, leans down (because she’s taller than him and fuck it, why not?) and kisses him again. His stomach explodes into a thousand butterflies, his breath quickens, and he gives as quickly as she did.

They don’t notice the bell ring and the students start to flood back into the hallway; Mr. Harrington, surprisingly, is the first one to spot them. He rubs the back of his head as he simply doesn’t know how to approach this.

“Uhh...detention?” he finally offers and when the two don’t respond, he gives up, leaving them to the hordes of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is anyone else excited for The Last Jedi? Also, since I'm a history major, I just needed to stuff as many historical battles as I could.


	3. The Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is he lucky?” she blurts out, cursing herself for just speaking without thinking and subtly blames Peter for it.
> 
> Why do I even care? Goddamn societal pressure and appearances and all that bullshit. She’s five seconds away from typing an angry blog post on her WordPress account that she hadn’t used since high school (God forbid any future newspapers find it) about how society expects women to be beautiful all the time when Maria Stark opens her mouth again and MJ’s heart simply melts into a thousand pieces.
> 
> “You’re very pretty! You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life! Even prettier than Aunt Natasha!” she says before she looks towards her mom and she leans in towards MJ and whispers conspiracy like. “Just as pretty as momma.”
> 
> Oh God, why are you so precious? Her cheeks heat up a thousand shades redder. She knows that she shouldn’t take stock in her words, but little children somehow have that ability to worm their way into your heart and shatter you.

Children. If there was one thing that women were expected to do in society, it was to raise and bear children. Ever since she was young, she had promised herself that she would not have children; only to be the aunt that spoiled her sibling’s brats with candy, video games, and other stuff that would drive her brother insane. She doesn’t like any other children and she never will. 

So she expected to hate Maria Stark, or at the very least not get along with her, as Peter dragged her to Stark Tower in order to babysit the three-year-old daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark.  _ God help me,  _ she said when little Maria basically launched herself at Peter.

“ _ Spidey!”  _ and MJ cannot help but laugh in amazement that a three-year-old girl knows who Spider-Man is and yet J. Jonah Jameson couldn’t figure it out. Maybe if he bribed her with animal crackers and orange juice he could find out that the guy who submitted pictures to  _ The Daily Bugle  _ as a freelance photographer was Spider-Man. Peter spins her around like a ballerina. He puts her down and she turns to MJ, a puzzled look on her face.“ Who is this?”

“ _ This  _ is Ms. Michelle Jones, investigative reporter for  _ The Daily Bugle,  _ a committed feminist, and someone who wants to hate my guts but can’t,” Tony Stark answered, coming down the stairs with Pepper next to him. “She’s also your opponent in your battle for Spider-Man’s affections, so make sure you keep your knife sharp and your wits about.”

Michelle really wanted to gut Tony Stark right now, but she can’t. The irritating billionaire inventor/playboy - _former_ playboy Peter argued- is right. She didn’t hate Tony Stark. She actually admired him for his clean-energy revolution and having a woman in charge of his company. He also was training a young black woman, Riri Williams, as his protege to lead the _New Avengers_. She hated to admit it, but Stark was making strides in creating a diverse team for the future, furthering representation among black people and minorities, while not sounding like a giant douchebag who expects brownie points for doing so. _Pick the best,_ he had told her once during an interview. _Doesn’t matter who they are, where they come from. Simply pick the best._

_ Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, Ironheart... _ they were all chosen based on their abilities. Riri Williams was a scientific genius who had built her own Iron Man suit in her M.I.T dorm room at the age of fifteen. Kamala Khan had been mentored by Captain Marvel, and Hawkeye was Clint’s own protege. Michelle often teased Peter that he was no longer the favorite child of the Avengers, but Peter never rose to the bait, mostly because he would...well it wasn’t appropriate to think about it around children.

“You can call me MJ,” she absently minded said, even though MJ was reserved for her friends and not little children who she should be annoyed at.

“That’s a pretty name. MJ!” the little girl squealed in delight and MJ can’t help but feel something in her stomach that she shouldn’t be feeling. A pit of happiness that is rising. The little girl, bouncing red hair and all turned to Peter who was busy setting up a holographic screen for -because he was a giant nerd-  _ Empire Strikes Back.  _ “You’re lucky!”

She paused. She chewed her upper lip, looking deep into this girl’s blue eyes, shining pools of trust and awe staring back at her.  _ Peter’s lucky?  _ She knows that she’s not a catch. She doesn’t take much effort into her appearance besides bathing and ensuring she’s clean, wears the least fanciest clothes she can away with without being yelled out by Jameson at  _ The Bugle,  _ and not bothering to wear makeup. Of course, Peter tells her she’s beautiful, but she’s grown to expect that.

“Why is he lucky?” she blurts out, cursing herself for just speaking without thinking and subtly blames Peter for it.

_ Why do I even care? Goddamn societal pressure and appearances and all that bullshit.  _ She’s five seconds away from typing an angry blog post on her WordPress account that she hadn’t used since high school (God forbid any future newspapers find it) about how society expects women to be beautiful all the time when Maria Stark opens her mouth again and MJ’s heart simply melts into a thousand pieces.

“You’re very pretty! You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life! Even prettier than Aunt Natasha!” she says before she looks towards her mom and she leans in towards MJ and whispers conspiracy like. “Just as pretty as momma.”

_ Oh God, why are you so precious?  _ Her cheeks heat up a thousand shades redder. She knows that she shouldn’t take stock in her words, but little children somehow have that ability to worm their way into your heart and shatter you.

“Hey, I know that we’re going to circle around the campfire and sing kumbaya, but I want to say goodbye to my little girl before me and Pepper run away forever,” Tony deadpans and both MJ and Maria give him a withering glare. “Kidding, kidding. Geez, don’t kill the messenger. Just wanna make sure she’s gonna be alright.”

Of course she’s going to be alright. Maria Stark, for all intents and purposes,  _ loves  _ Spider-Man and it was a constant war between Tony and Peter about who was her favorite Avenger. Tony had tried to pull ‘Spider-Man is not officially an Avenger’ argument on Maria, but Maria had simply stuck her tongue out at him in response. A brilliant response, one that would go down in the history books. What Ultron, Thanos, and the assortment of villains that the Avengers took on couldn’t do.

Make Tony Stark unable to fire back a quip.

“Tony, our reservations are at seven. It’s six forty-five,” Pepper reminded her husband and Tony sighed.

“Okay, okay. Just be a friendly neighborhood babysitter, okay? Ironheart will take over patrol duties for tonight, so New York is covered. Pizza’s in the fridge if you want anything, Friday’s got an emergency fund of a hundred thousand dollars, so go wild. Just not too wild.”

MJ forgets that Tony Stark is a billionaire and gulps at the mention of the money. Peter somehow senses her apprehension and immediately takes over.

“Yeah, yeah Mr. Stark, we got you,” he says with the confidence that only the experience of babysitting Maria Stark before could give. “Bedtime, anything else we need to know? Allergies?”

“Ten, just because I’m feeling generous,” Tony says and he glances at Pepper who is giving him a look that tells everybody in the room she’s about five seconds away from throwing him off the roof of Stark Tower. “And that’s it. Don’t break my daughter Parker, otherwise, you’re off the team and I’ll be exiling you to  _ Boston.” _

Peter and MJ both have horrified looks on their faces.  _ Not Boston. _

“ _ Thank you  _ Peter and Michelle,” Pepper interjects, casting an annoyed look at her husband. “Our numbers are on the fridge and FRIDAY is here as well for backup. Have a fun night!”

MJ watches in amusement as Pepper shoos her husband towards the direction of the elevator, but catches a last glimpse of their conversation.

“I was having an emotional parenting moment with my daughter and surrogate spider-kid, thank you very much.”

“I was having twelve percent of that moment.”

As the elevator went down, the two continuing their bickering like an old married couple (which they were) and MJ turned her attention towards Maria, who was busy chatting with Peter about fucking  _ Legos. _

“ _ Wow, three thousand pieces?”  _ Maria says in awe as Peter describes the Death Star set he had built with Ned back in high school. “That’s like a bajillion times a bajillion!”

So she’s not good with numbers.  _ She’s three.  _ MJ’s sensibilities can only take so much cuteness.  _ God, what is happening to me. _

“MJ?” Maria asked quietly. “Can you help us build the Death Star?”

And MJ, who has never touched a Lego set in her life except for the times when Peter was pushing her against his drawer in that mad scramble - _ mind out of the fucking gutter Jones, you’re around children!-  _ just crumbles once more. What’s it about children and her just throwing her principles out the window?

“Sure.”

XXXXXXX

It’s the worst and best decision she has made that night. As Peter and Maria talk endlessly about  _ Empire Strikes Back,  _ only interrupted by brief moments to eat pizza or drink milk, she works on the Death Star lego set, carefully placing Legos in their correct spot. She wonders why she is the only one working on it.

“So this is where the AT-ATs are coming in to attack Hoth,” Peter narrates expertly because he’s seen this movie more times than MJ’s seen  _ White Chicks.  _ “You see Luke Skywalker leading Rogue Squadron to use their tow cables against the legs?”

Maria nods vigorously, taking a big bite out of her Hawaiian pizza. MJ agrees with Gordon Ramsay that pineapple should never go on pizza, but Maria disagrees. She apparently takes delight in making MJ rethink her life.

She glances at the screen, a giant hologram playing  _ Empire Strikes Back  _ in 3D without special glasses. Oh, and it’s not the Special Edition released by Lucas in the 90s, making it the original cut. One of the benefits of being a billionaire.

An AT-AT is visible on screen, just barely as two snow speeders blaze in. She is simply amazed at the simplicity of the special effects and how it all looks real, despite it being from the 80s. A snow speeder darts in between an AT-AT before the screen switches to Wedge Antilles (she hates that she knows their names and that she’s a  _ Star Wars  _ fan, but Peter’s nerdiness rubs in on her) yelling at his gunner to fire the harpoon. It connects. She holds her breath.

The snow speeder circles around the AT-AT three times, detaching the harpoon and bringing it down in a giant  _ spoosh.  _ Maria gazes in awestruck fashion as it is then blown up by two snow speeders.

“Pretty cool huh? Guess what else is cool?” Peter asks and Maria looks with wide eyes, waiting. “I took out Giant-Man  _ just like that.” _

“ _ Giant-Man?”  _ Maria says with stars in her eyes and voice. “Just like the walkers?”

“Just like the walkers.”

MJ rolls her eyes as Peter launches into another story about the legendary battle he had in Germany, detailing in pretty good detail about how he had flipped, swung, and ultimately defeated Giant-Man. Scott Lang (who MJ had the pleasure of meeting just a few months ago when she was interviewing Tony Stark about the Sokovian Accords and Thanos) had not been happy to hear that Peter liked to tell that story. Peter told it anyway.

“That. Is. Cool,” Maria states as if it is a fact of life. And MJ has to admit, it was pretty cool. As Peter and Maria enjoy their pizza from hell, she continues work on the Death Star. As Luke Skywalker destroys an AT-AT with his lightsaber, she’s barely a tenth of the way done.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark finds them sprawled on the couch, a pillow fort halfway constructed. MJ is tucked underneath a pillow, with Peter draping an arm over her. Maria is between them both, softly snoring, dressed up in  _ Spider-Man  _ pajamas, while a half-complete Lego Death Star sits on the floor and  _ Return of the Jedi  _ plays in the background.

“I am a father, like my father before me,” Tony quips and Pepper gives him a small smile. MJ stirs in her sleep and Tony can’t help but imagine she would make a good mom someday.  _ Or not.  _ Societal pressures and all that, but Tony is confident MJ can make it work. She is, after all, an extraordinary woman.

“Peter is a lifesaver,” Pepper comments and Tony can’t help but agree. Not only is the Guardian of New York a good Avenger and superhero, he’s a superb babysitter.

“Yeah, he is,” Tony agrees. “FRIDAY, take a picture of this and add it to the archives. Also create a folder titled blackmail, just in case Ms. Jones tries to make a sarcastic comment.”

“ _ Tony.” _

He only offers her his most winning smile and she sighs.

“Should we?” Pepper gestures towards the trio softly snoring on the couch. He waves his hand.

“No. Leave em there and let them rest. Besides, that couch is bigger than their bed back in Queens,” he says in response.“They need a good’s night sleep. I’ll tell Rhodey he’s on patrol tomorrow morning.”

Pepper nods before leaning down and giving Maria a kiss on the forehead. She gave Peter one as well, despite him being twenty-one, and gave Michelle a quick peck on the forehead after a moment’s hesitation. MJ shifted in her sleep again, but a smile crosses her face.

“Off to face the world once again Mrs. Stark,” Tony says, offering his hand.

“Of course,  _ Mr. Stark.” _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MJ is dreaming. She’s in a single story house, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. She’s setting up the table (she’s slightly disgusted because she never sets up the table) for dinner and two children come running out of the living room. 

One is wearing  _ Star Wars  _ pajamas, stormtroopers dotting a black background, his brown eyes shining with love for her, his black hair messy and tangled.  The other is wearing a  _ Nightmare Before Christmas  _ patterned pajamas, her blue and green eyes twinkling with mischief, her curly brown hair making waves behind her.

And behind them comes Peter with take-out in his hands and a smile on his face, a smile that simply makes MJ’s heart gush with love.

“Pizza?”

She never thought she would have children. But with Peter Parker, maybe, just maybe, she would. In the future.

She turns and snuggles closer to Peter, who tightens his grip on both Maria and her. They snore happily in blissful sleep, as Luke Skywalker proudly declares that he is a Jedi like his father before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout-out to fanfiction.net's Pikapegasus and their story 'Friendly Neighborhood Babysitter' because it inspired this one.


	4. Ms. Jones, you're trying to seduce me...aren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from patrol, Peter is confronted by a new challenge.

It happened when Peter comes back from patrol. 

He had faced the Demons in the Kingpin’s territory, rescuing bad guys from other bad guys. It wasn’t how he had wanted to spend his afternoon, but Mr. Negative  _ really, really  _ wanted to take over Fisk Tower. He had stopped a guy with a hex field (which was really cool by the way) and faced off with Mr. Negative himself. However, the sword-wielding black magic hex using crime lord had escaped via helicopter.

Climbing up the fire escape, he opens the window to his room. Aunt May is on a late-night shift at the homeless shelter. Peter would be helping as well, but May said that he helped the city as Spider-Man. She hates it, but she told him that he was the only one with the abilities to help people the way he did.

_ ‘I and thousands like me can feed the homeless. Only you have the ability to stop a bus with your bare hands, stop an arms deal, or anything like it. We’re not all Spider-Man. Only you are.” _

As he crawls onto his ceiling, he drops down and takes off his mask. As much as he likes talking to Karen, not being under the mask was a breath of fresh air. He inhales, taking in the smell of his room. The dirty laundry in the corner that hasn’t been done in a week, his bed sheets that were crumpled, the thick pages of  _ A Storm of Swords  _ that are dog eared over and over to reread, the smell of lavender and spice- _ what, what? _

“Took you long enough dweeb,” and he looks down to see MJ sitting on the bottom bunk, reading  _ A Storm of Swords  _ and chewing on gum. “How was your day today?”

Peter vaguely recalled MJ telling that him she was coming after school in order to work on her English project. She had chosen to analyze  _ A Storm of Swords  _ and the leaders of the respective factions; Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Stannis Baratheon, Joffrey Lannister, Balon Greyjoy, and Daenerys Targaryen. Personally, he was a fan of Stannis. A man of iron and conviction. Who would break before he bends.

“Okay. I almost got beaten up by a sword-wielding hex field using maniac, but he’s gone now,” Peter says, taking off his suit. He takes great pleasure in seeing MJ’s eyes trail down his midsection. If there’s one thing being Spider-Man does, it’s making him physically fit. “Guy escaped in a helicopter, but I put a tracker on it.”

_ Well, Karen did it without me asking her, but same thing I guess?  _ He throws the suit into the hidden attic spot, carefully concealed so that May can’t find it if she ever gets pissed off at him. His old Spider-Man costume is in its hiding spot at Midtown, while the Iron Spider suit is safely locked away at the Avengers facility in upstate New York.

“Don’t tell me, it’s that asshole Mr. Negative,” MJ says and Peter nods, once more impressed with her intelligence. It’s one of the things that he loves about her. While some guys are hesitant to date girls who might be smarter than them, he knows she’s smarter. Sure he developed webbing that was stronger than steel cables, but she can recite Homer’s  _ Odyssey  _ backwards and forwards, knows the periodic table like the back of her hand, and helped him figure out how to defeat Electro.  _ She’s smart.  _ “Yep, face says it all.”

He loves how confident she is in herself. How she has that aura of  _ I don’t give a shit  _ and yet...still totally gives a shit. His heart swells and he really really wants to kiss her right now. But he can’t because he’s sliding a shirt over his head, a picture of Albert Einstein gazing forlornly at MJ. He’s not jealous of the dead scientist because he’s also focusing on her.

He notices something different. She’s wearing black sleeper shorts and a tank top. Just a tank top. There’s no bra straps. His mind and blood quickly wander south before he has a chance to transmit  _ no, fucking no  _ to his body.

_ Oh God.  _ He realizes that she smells of lavender, his enhanced senses just simply...well shit they’re enhancing her smell and he’s panicking. She smells  _ great.  _ She doesn’t usually spray perfume on herself, only putting on deodorant (he’s not creepy; he knows his girlfriend  _ thank you very much)  _ and her hair has a  _ fucking flower in it. _

“What are you staring at Peter?” she asks, a hint of a smile on her face. Peter wants to kiss her right then and there, but he can’t as he’s frozen in place.  _ Oh, you know exactly what I’m staring at.  _ He gulps. “Do I have something on me?”

_ It’s what you don’t have on.  _ MJ  _ never  _ dressed like that nor smelled like that. What was she doing? Spider-sense is wonderful, but it can’t tell you what is going through his girlfriend’s mind.

“Err...it’s what you don’t have on?” Peter repeated his thoughts, smiling meekly. “Don’t mean to be like this, but why are you wearing  _ that?” _

_ “Wearing what?” _

Peter gestures frantically to her outfit and he sees smooth tan skin practically everywhere. She’s wearing the least amount of clothing he’s ever seen her in (except at the swimming pool and she wears a one piece so does it really count?)  and he’s panicking inside and out. She gives a predatory smile, white teeth gleaming in the low light. Peter usually likes it when Aunt May isn’t here when MJ is over.

This isn’t one of those times.

He looks her right in her eyes and suddenly he’s rewatching  _ The Graduate.  _ MJ had made him watch it with her the previous weekend and he had no idea why. Suddenly she’s into these older movies, even though she’s a postmodernist or whatever philosophical bent she’s on. He nods along because she knows these things a lot better than he does.

She won’t watch Sean Connery’s  _ James Bond  _ however. Because Sean Connery’s James Bond is a rapist. Just ask Epic Rap Battles of History.

Anyway, back to his previous point.  _ The Graduate.  _ Peter looks over her once more. Her leg is moving and he’s awed by how long they are. They can go on and on.  _ Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die.  _ That song, which MJ had blasted in his ears after she played  _ Mafia III,  _ was now starting to sound like a lie.

He didn’t have to die to go to heaven. He swallowed, his mouth dry. He licked his lips just watching her and the words finally come to his mind.

“Ms. Jones...you’re trying to seduce me,” he says and MJ raises an eyebrow in return. “Aren’t you?”

She’s silent. He silently congratulates himself for using that line despite it having a different meaning in the movie. But then he’s silent as she gets up from her spot on the bed, gingerly placing  _ A Storm of Swords  _ down on the sheets. She stalks up to him, like a tiger about to pounce on her prey, and she gives another smile that reminds Peter of said tiger.

“MJ, we can talk about this.”

He backs up a little. She takes another step.

“What is there to talk about?”

His back hits his dresser. She’s five feet away.

“ _ This?” _

His hand gestures go nowhere.

“And what is this?”

“You seducing me.”

MJ apparently doesn’t understand English because she cocks her head to the side.

“Who said anything about seduction?”

“I did.”

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious doofus.”

And that’s when she sprang. She is suddenly in his space, right next to him. Her breath smells of cinnamon. Blood is rushing downwards and not upwards like Peter wants; he’s in nothing but his underwear and Einstein shirt and she’s in her clothing.

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” she asked hesitantly and Peter shakes his head as vigorously as he possibly can. He’s always comfortable around her, no matter where or what they’re doing. He places a tender hand on her cheek and he can see a slight blush starting to form around the edges of her dimples.  _ Holy shit, holy shit. _

“You’ll never make me feel uncomfortable,” he said, even though MJ did make him feel uncomfortable when she had launched into a stunning recap of  _ Walking Dead  _ with  _ vivid  _ details on the zombies and deaths just a couple days ago. “But where is this going?”

“Where do you think it’s going?”

Peter strains, as he feels something grow lower. He  _ knows  _ where this is going and he wants it to continue. He’s never brought up the subject of sex and their virginity status -Flash liked to make fun of him for it, till a girl he claimed to have sex with said he fell asleep before they did the deed- and neither did MJ. Sometimes it was because they were just too busy with life. Decathlon practices and competitions, tests, homework, and his life as a superhero.  When you’re too busy living your life, you don’t think of what you don’t have.

“I think you know.”

“You think I know? How do you know that I think I know what you think I know?”

Peter sighs. She’s fucking with him, but he can feel the nervous energy radiating off her body. What is she doing?

"This. You’re dressed like that, you’re  _ very  _ close to me, and my body is currently waging a two-front war between my brain and my, well you know,” Peter states clearly. “I want to know  _ why now.” _

She’s quiet. He can see the gears grinding in her brain, that beautiful brain that’s managed to get her an internship with  _ The Daily Bugle  _ and a scholarship to Columbia, the one that led them to nationals  _ again  _ and winning it for the third year in a row.

“Because we’re three months away from graduation, you’re going to Empire State and I’m going to Columbia and I don’t want to lose you to some other girl named Michelle that you may become roommates with and fall in love with,” Michelle starts, rapid firing. “I wanted our first time to be special -look at me, falling to societal expectations of losing my virginity- and I don’t want you to abandon me for some chick you meet in college.”

Usually it’s Peter who cannot control his words when confronted by a situation, but this time it’s reversed. His mouth is slightly open as she continues to ramble, something about ‘virginity being a social construct created by men to control women’ and ‘how dare I fall in love with a nerdy idiot like you.’

(Remember  _ The Last Jedi  _ situation? When he just asked her out in the blue and she rented out a book on the history of  _ torture?  _ She still has that book; the librarian decided to give it to her as an early graduation gift and Peter always looks at it whenever he fucks up.)

_ Wait.  _ His mind fixates on one word that’s been repeated. And that’s the word  _ love.  _ Peter Parker loved Michelle Jones. He knew that for at least a year now. She’s the most beautiful woman, the smartest of the smartest, and the best of the best. His suns and stars, if he can just borrow from  _ Game of Thrones  _ real quick.

“You love me?” he asked timidly, stopping her rant and her cheeks heat up with the power of a thousand suns. “You really love me?”

“Of course I love you, dork. How else could I put up with you as your girlfriend all this time?”

She loved him. She really loved him. Did he know? In his mind and his heart, he always knew. She was his and he was hers. The scientific part of his brain would scold him for believing in love, stating that it was just a bunch of hormonal reactions and the release of certain chemicals in his brain, but quite frankly, fuck science right now. S

And that’s when he invaded her space, crashing his lips against her, a struggle for dominance. She melts into his arms and they tumble onto the bed, arms and legs intertwined. 

“I love you too.”

"Wow, saying I love you just before sex. Stereotype much?"

But her eyes say different and he captures her lips once more.

And with that, MJ looks at him straight in the eyes and with a wild glint, she starts to let her hands wander south.  _ Oh fuck me.  _ And that’s precisely what MJ was going to do to him.

“Face it tiger, you’ve just hit the jackpot.”

 

And boy, did Peter did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard for me to write. I'm not in the business of writing smut or anything leading up to it, so it was really weird for me to actually write despite me not even writing anything that could be deemed 'smutty' or lemony. Hopefully I didn't just rush through it (I totally did btw) and y'all like it. This is probably going to be the last chapter for a while, considering I'm in the process of writing two stories: Invictus and Kings and Subjects. I may update this once in a while, but for all intents and purposes, it's done for a while. 
> 
> Got the idea from a comment on the first chapter, forgot who it was, but thanks for it. Hopefully y'all like it and I don't have to go die in shame somewhere in the corner.
> 
> Also Stannis is my favorite character in A Song of Ice and FIre and will remain so. Nothing will convince me, not even after what D&D did to his character in the show.


End file.
